The Field Museum of Natural History
A Brief Overview The Field Museum in Chicago, Illinois is one of the largest natural history museums in the world, maintaining a place of prominence in the science and history communities due to the size and quality of its artifact collections. Noted for its dedication to education, the Field Museum contains displays on both natural history and the history of human development and culture. History The Field Museum was initially conceived as an outgrowth of the World's Columbian Exposition held in Chicago in 1893. Preliminary collecting and fundraising began well before the Expo, but soon ran into difficulties. The organization contacted a Mr. Marshall Field, who was known to bring great success to every endeavor he supported, and requested a whole million dollars. Mr. Field was initially uninterested, but a very persuasive presentation on the cultural benefits to Chicago from a Mr. Edward Ayer, who would later become the first president of the museum, convinced him. Its future ensured, other contributors stepped forward, and the organisation was able to purchase nearly every relevant exhibition at the Expo. The Columbian Museum of Chicago was chartered, and not long after the trustees voted to rename it after their benefactor as the Field Columbian Museum. The Field opened June 2, 1894, in the building that today holds the Museum of Science and Industry. In 1905, the museum was given its current name; The Field Museum of Natural History, and in 1906, the Field began the process of moving to its current location. This process was marked by controversy over the proposed site, and was not completed until 1921. In 1943, the board of trustees voted to change the name to Chicago Natural History Museum, a decision that was reversed in 1966. In 2000, the Field acquired Sue, the world's most complete skeleton of a tyrannosaurus rex. In 2006, the Evolving Planet exhibition opened. In 2011, the Field Museum's bathroom was voted best in the country Mission Statement "The Field Museum inspires curiosity about life on Earth while exploring how the world came to be and how we can make it a better place. We invite visitors, students, educators and scientists from around the world on a journey of scientific discovery. * Our exhibitions tell the story of life on Earth * Our collections solve scientific mysteries * Our research opens new vistas * Our science translates into action for a healthy planet As educators, we inspire wonder and understanding." Educational Programs * Department of Education ** Offers classes, lectures, field trips, museum overnights, and special events for all ages * Harris Loan Program ** Educational outreach – offers activity kits and classroom materials to Chicago area schools * A. Watson Armour III Spring Symposium ** Presenting the latest scientific research to the scientific community and the public * Partnership with the University of Chicago and the University of Illinois at Chicago * “Chief Curiosity Correspondent ** Produces The Brain Scoop, hosted by Emily Graslie Organization The Field museum has a research and collections department, a publishing department, an education department, a conservation department, a research library, and on-site labs dedicated to molecular biology, fossil preparation, and mineralogy. The museum offers a variety of permanent and rotating exhibits year round. The permanent exhibits at the Field Museum are: * Africa * Ancient Americas * Crown Family PlayLab * DNA Discovery Center * Evolving Planet * Gidwitz Hall of Birds * Grainger Hall of Gems * Hall of Jades * Inside Ancient Egypt * McDonald’s Fossil Prep Lab * Maori Meeting House, Ruatepupike II * Pawnee Earth Lodge * Pacific Spirits * Restoring Earth * SUE the T. rex * Traveling the Pacific * The Tsavo Lions Contact Information * Open 9am – 5pm daily. * Open every day except Christmas. * General Admission is $18, $15 for students and seniors, and $13 for children. * www.fieldmuseum.org/ * 1400 S. Lake Shore Drive, Chicago, IL 60605-2496 * (312) 922-9410 For More Information www.fieldmuseum.org https://commons.wikimedia.org